The background description provided here is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Compressors may be used in a wide variety of industrial and residential applications to circulate refrigerant within a refrigeration, heat pump, HVAC, or chiller system (generically “heat pump systems”) to provide a desired heating or cooling effect. In any of the foregoing applications, the compressor should provide consistent and efficient operation to ensure that the particular heat pump system functions properly.
Compressors may include crankcases to house moving parts of the compressor, such as a crankshaft. Crankcases may further include lubricant sumps, such as an oil reservoir. Lubricant sumps include lubricants that lubricate the moving parts of compressors. Lubrication of the moving parts may improve performance and/or prevent damage.